Adorable
by ChocolateSunshine500
Summary: OneShot. You would think that, because he's a man, being called adorable would hurt his male pride, just like it did Howard and Leonard's. But, of course, he was Sheldon Cooper. If anything, it was a huge boost to his ego. Shamy. Fluff.


**Title: Adorable**

**Rated: K**

**Characters: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler**

**Summary: OneShot. You would think that, because he's a man, being called adorable would hurt his male pride, just like it did Howard and Leonard's. But, of course, he was Sheldon Cooper. If anything, it was a huge boost to his ego. Shamy Fluff.**

**Word Count: 900+ Words**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or any of its characters. The Big Bang Theory is a copyright of Chuck Lorre & Bill Prady.**

* * *

Amy knew for a fact that her boyfriend, Sheldon Cooper, had a huge ego.

He boasts about his achievements very often and sometimes even boasted to himself about how utterly good looking he was, despite the fact that he didn't care much for physical appearance.

She smiled at the thought. It was, though annoying to others, absolutely _endearing_ to her.

He had every right to boast, after all. He was absolutely brilliant and incredibly good looking.

She, as a neurobiologist, found that deep within herself she wanted to see just what makes him tick. A small, hopefully not painful, slap to his male pride?

Something that would hurt his male pride, without actually insulting him, because she truly did love him and didn't want to hurt him.

_Love._

She smiled, having come to that conclusion weeks ago.

Back to the topic, she had heard from Bernadette and her bestie, the ever alluring Penny, that boys felt their male pride deflate a little at being called, for lack of better words, baby names.

_Cute._

_Sweet cheeks._

_Honey._

_Sweetie pie._

_Adorable._

She scrunched her nose slightly, confused. Those nicknames were cute. Why boys had problems with them, she had no idea. They were perfectly acceptable.

That last one appealed more to her than any others. Perhaps, because it was true.

Sheldon Cooper truly was adorable.

Thinking about it, she didn't think anything like that could hurt his ego.

(Except Barry Kripke being leaps and bounds ahead on his work compared to Sheldon. Though that kind of vulnerability, despite having been able to hug Sheldon, was something she would never wish to see him have ever again.)

She smiled again and knocked on the door of apartment 4A twice, waiting patiently for whoever would answer to answer. The door opened and Leonard smiled at her.

"Hey Amy."

She smiled at him and nodded once. "Hello Leonard."

"Uh...come on in." He stepped to the side, allowing her to pass before he shouted out: "Sheldon, Amy's here!" he smiled at her. "I'm going over to Penny's, so I'll see you later." He waved before leaving the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Amy smiled slightly, and led herself to the couch, immediately sitting next to Sheldon's spot in the middle of the couch.

Sheldon soon walked into the living room and gave Amy a smile that she felt was reserved only for her. "Why hello, Amy Farrah Fowler. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Amy cleared her throat as she gazed upon her lanky boyfriend, another smile gracing her face. This was all hers.

"I have come for the sole purpose spending time with you, since we cannot continue with our daily chats through skype as of late." She paused, thinking of her poor broken computer in the shop.

Sheldon blinked confused. "Surely, you could have skyped me through your phone." He said, tilting his head at her, genuinely curious.

She smiled at him. "I wanted to see you in person," she nodded before adding, "We could play a round of Counterfactuals."

He smiled. "That sounds delightful." he paused. "Would you like a beverage?"

She gave a slight nod. "Tea would be nice."

"Anything in specific?" he inquired.

She thought about it, before shaking her head." Anything you find to be suitable right now."

He grinned and walks to the kitchen. "I have just the thing."

She smiled widely at the grin, finding it incredibly adorable to a fault. He really is adorable in his own way. Playing with model trains, his love for his beloved Star-War-Trek things and all those comic book and action figures he owned.

"Adorable..." she rolled the word on her tongue.

Sheldon blinked and looked back at her. "...What?" he asked slowly.

Amy blinked. _Oh well._ "You're...adorable, Sheldon Cooper." she clarified.

He straightened slightly. "Why...thank you, Amy." He turned back. "But I can assure you, there's no need to state the obvious."

Amy chuckled slightly. _Of course he wouldn't feel embarrassed. He's Sheldon Cooper. Why would he?_

She paused and stared at his back, before blinking rapidly, realizing he wasn't moving. "Sheldon?"

He jumped. "Yes...Amy?"

"Did my comment make you uncomfortable?"

"Of course not." he stated honestly.

She blinked again. "Alright..." she honestly couldn't tell if he was being honest, due to the fact that she still only saw the back of his head, but his voice held genuine honesty by the looks of it.

He turned to the side and she blinked. There was the a bright red tinge on his cheek. She grinned at this.

Fascinating.

"Well then, I'm glad it boosted your ego."

He responded quickly. "That it did."

She smiled. "Good."

He paused again, looking over at the kettle, now whistling on the stove. "Amy?"

She blinked again. "Yes?"

"Please don't refrain from saying that again."

She tilted her head curiously. "Why?"

He blinked and pursed his lips together. "I'm not entirely sure myself. Normally, I don't care much for people stating the obvious...but...I feel good when _you_ specifically praise me or my appearance." he looked over to her. "Is that strange?"

A hint of a smile ghosted her lips. "Not at all."

He nodded. "Alright. Back to what I had stated before: please, don't refrain from praising me." he paused, his eyes getting lost in thought quite briefly until he finally said, "Cutie."

She blinked slowly and leaned back on her spot, warmth spreading across her cheeks.

It was weird coming from him. Very weird.

She decided she liked it.

She grinned. "Noted."

* * *

**EDIT: Some things-a needed fixin'. Done, I think. And I changed the title to something that suited it more c:**

**A/N: Hello. This would be my first TBBT fanfic. I'm sorry if it sucks :'D I tried my very best to keep them in character. Not sure if I failed or not...Well...I'll let you guys answer that :'D**

**I don't like the beginning of this. Or the title. But well. **

**Please review while I keep practicing these characters' dialogues :D**

**Please? c:**

**-Sunny**


End file.
